Siempre es un placer verle, Watson
by keruru
Summary: Aunque nunca se había sentido atraído por su amigo, aquellos labios capturando los suyos tenían algo extraño. Notaba una sensación que no había sentido antes. Una mezcla de placer, incertidumbre y curiosidad por explorar más a fondo cada escondrijo de la boca de su amigo detective. (Lemon)
1. Escondidos

**1. Escondidos**

-Tengo la sensación de que nos persiguen.

-No sería la primera vez, Holmes.

Sherlock miraba a todas partes buscando una señal de alerta para huir. Aquel sitio no le gustaba nada.

-¡Oh, mierda! ¡Lo sabía! Ven aquí, Watson.

Doblando la esquina, un grupo de la guardia inglesa se aproximaba a ellos con paso firme, pero no llegaron a ver a la escurridiza pareja. Sherlock cogió de la mano a Watson y lo guió rápidamente hasta introducirlo en un callejón. Quedaba poco tiempo para ser descubiertos, y a Holmes no se le ocurrió otra cosa que esconder los labios de Watson bajo su boca, y así fingir que eran una pareja de enamorados. Los guardias pasaron por su lado, observando perplejos la extraña escena.

Watson quedó inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos, observando el rostro ensangrentado y lleno de sudor de su compañero. Sherlock tenía los ojos cerrados, pero permanecía muy pendiente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Cuando sintió los pasos de los guardias a su vera, ocultó la cara de su amigo bajo sus manos, dejando ver una muestra de pasión que andaba muy lejos de la realidad. Watson, al ver la punta de uno de los fusiles de los guardias, cerró fuertemente los ojos y dejó que Sherlock se apoderara completamente de él. Al fin y al cabo, sólo era una estratagema de su compañero para no ser descubiertos. Aunque nunca se había sentido atraído por su amigo, aquellos labios capturando los suyos tenían algo extraño. Notaba una sensación que no había sentido antes. Una mezcla de placer, incertidumbre y curiosidad por explorar más a fondo cada escondrijo de la boca de su amigo detective.

Los pasos se alegaban, al igual que los labios de Holmes. El doctor quedó paralizado, con los ojos cerrados y apoyado aún en la pared de ladrillos del callejón. Sherlock, mientras tanto, echó un vistazo a la calle. Los guardias estaban lejos y podían escapar. Retrocedió para reencontrarse con su compañero. Tal fue su sorpresa que se quedó sin habla al contemplar a Watson con los ojos cerrados y sus labios pidiendo más.

-Vaya Watson. Esto no me lo esperaba de usted.

Abrió los ojos y su primera visión fue una amplia sonrisa en los labios de Holmes, que aun permanecían húmedos por el apasionado beso.

-Pe… pe… pero… yo…

-Deje el tartamudeo para otro momento. Salgamos de aquí.

Holmes cogió nuevamente del brazo a Watson y lo introdujo en el oscuro callejón a paso rápido, intentando encontrar una salida segura. Pero no fue así. Se encontraron con otra pared de ladrillos cortándoles el paso.

-Bien, vamos a tener que esperar, Watson.

Sherlock giró la cabeza y allí estaba su amigo, tocándose los labios, humedeciéndolos con la lengua y saboreando lo poco que quedaba allí del detective.

-¿Qué… qué demonios hace?

-¡Me ha besado!

-¡Ya lo sé! No hace falta que grite, ¿o es que quiere que nos descubran?

-¿Por qué lo ha hecho? ¿¡No era más fácil esconderse!?

-No quería arriesgarme. Pero lo importante es que no nos han pillado. Y ahora deje de gritar.

-Pero… aj, ¿y ahora qué?

-Esperar.

-¿Esperar?

-A que bajen la vigilancia. Entonces saldremos.

-Genial…

Watson apoyó nuevamente la espalda en la pared. Aún notaba el calor que había dejado el aliento de Sherlock sobre su boca. Se llevó otra vez la mano a los labios, delineándolos con los dedos índice y corazón.

-¿Qué le pasa, doctor? ¿Tan mal beso?

John se vio sorprendido por el detective, que estaba apenas a diez centímetros de él, observándolo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Holmes, déjese de tonterías.

-Tonterías, siempre tonterías. Vamos, doctor, relájese.

Sherlock se acercó aún más a Watson, incrementando el nerviosismo del doctor, que abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué… qué hace?

-Shhh… cállese.

Con sus brazos, apoyó aún más el cuerpo de John sobre la pared, y con un rápido movimiento de caderas, encajó su entrepierna con la del doctor, que era incapaz de articular palabra en aquel instante.

-Debo decir que me sorprende y mucho su reacción… Creí que me rechazaría.

Watson temblaba a cada palabra que salía de la boca de Holmes. Lo tenía tan cerca… Sentía su respiración acompasándose con la suya, y su aliento caliente humedecía poco a poco su bigote. Sus manos estaban congeladas por el frío y por el estremecimiento. Un escalofrío convertido en espasmo recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando el detective apoyó su nariz sobre la suya. Los ojos de Holmes no mostraban preocupación ni nerviosismo. Había mucha pasión y deseo en ellos. No podía descifrar si era un deseo verdadero hacia él, pero fuera lo que fuese, se sentía orgulloso de que esa mirada fuese sólo para él.

Desde el punto de vista de Sherlock, todo era muy distinto. Podía sentir cada temblor, cada escalofrío, cada espasmo e incluso cada pensamiento que salía de Watson. Sentía mucho calor en la entrepierna, aunque no tenía claro si provenía de él o de su compañero. Los ojos de John intentaban evadir cada mirada, pero algo se lo impedía y provocaba que se movieran de forma rápida pero sin salir del campo de visión de su rostro.

"_¿Por qué me mira así? ¿Por qué está tan nervioso? ¿Y por qué no me rechaza?"_

Sherlock no cabía en sí del asombro. Los copos de nieve del bigote de Watson se iban derritiendo poco a poco por el aliento que él mismo desprendía sobre ellos.

La respiración del doctor empezó a acelerarse. Justo cuando Holmes iba a besarlo, un ruido le puso en alerta. Sin separarse de John, giró la cabeza para observar el final del callejón que daba a la calle. Fue un sonido metálico, como un cartucho cayendo sin disparo previo. Anduvo dos pasos y luego se detuvo. Treinta segundos de silencio espectral.

-¿No ha oído eso, Watson?

-No… no sé a qué se refiere.

-Espero que no haya sino nada… y sólo sea mi imaginación.

-¿Y qué piensa hacer?

-Por ahora, terminar lo que he empezado.

Regresó al cuerpo de Watson, que seguía nervioso y expectante. El doctor no puso resistencia y dejó que Holmes se posicionara como antes, con sus caderas unidas y las frentes rozándose.

-¿Cuál es su diagnóstico, doctor?

-Deje de llamarme así… y apártese, por favor.

Holmes fue a besarlo para callar sus palabras, pero John giró la cara haciendo que el beso acabara en su mejilla. El detective no se dio por vencido, y agarrando los hombros de Watson para inmovilizarle, lamió su mejilla muy despacio. John quedó perplejo, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Aquel lametón había provocado una reacción en cadena en su organismo, y algo ahí abajo cobró vida y comenzó a palpitar impulsivamente.

-Hijo de…

-Cuidado con lo que dice, doctor.

Holmes puso sus dedos en la barbilla de Watson y giró su cabeza suavemente. Humedeció levemente sus labios. Disfrutó unos escasos segundos del rostro sonrojado de su amigo y le besó muy despacio. Fue un leve roce, pero lo suficientemente certero como para empapar los labios del doctor con su saliva.

Abrió los ojos. Watson estaba más atractivo que nunca. Acarició una de sus mejillas aún sonrojada y se apartó de él poco a poco.

-Hora de marcharse, Watson. Los guardias deben estar lejos.


	2. Tren hacia París

**2. Tren hacia París**

Ya en el tren, Watson era incapaz de dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido horas antes. Mientras observaba el paisaje a través de la ventana, visualizaba en su mente cada detalle.

Recordaba sus ojos, observándolo con un deseo desconocido para él. También recordaba sus labios, apoderándose de los suyos de una forma exquisita.

Apartó la mirada de la ventana para echar un vistazo al detective. Dormía plácidamente en el asiento de delante. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados pero su boca estaba entreabierta, dejando ver sus dientes y su lengua. _"Su lengua…", _pensó John recordando su textura, sabor y humedad. Luego observó el pelo de Sherlock. "Despeinado, como de costumbre". Una imagen breve y fugaz se cruzó entre sus pensamientos. Era él mismo, agarrando y tirando fuertemente del cabello de Holmes en el oscuro callejón a la vez que jadeaba y se extasiaba con sus besos. Aquello realmente no había ocurrido, pero se mentiría a sí mismo si hubiese negado el placer que aquello le hubiera provocado. Se horrorizó con su pensamiento. Aquel deseo de tirar de los cabellos de su compañero era demasiado sexual, demasiado… apetecible.

_"Si algún día le tiro de los pelos, espero que sea de rabia y venganza, y no por sexo"._

Agitó la cabeza, negándose a sí mismo e intentando desviar de una vez aquellos pensamientos. Observó la barba descuidada de su amigo. Llevaba sin afeitarse unos tres días, y aún conservaba restos de sangre en la zona de la comisura de los labios. Había algo en aquella visión que le atraía sobremanera. Giró de nuevo la cabeza hacia la ventana. Como un coloso de hierro ansiando alcanzar el cielo, la Torre Eiffel se alzaba mostrando lo cerca que estaban de su destino. Volvió a observar a Holmes. En su mano derecha estaba el arco del violín. Algo extraño, puesto que el instrumento descansaba desde hacía rato en su estuche. Otra imagen interfirió en su mente.

El tacto y el calor de las manos de Holmes atrapando su rostro. Estaba casi seguro de que Sherlock no fue consciente de que cuando hizo aquel gesto, profundizó aún más en el beso, haciéndolo apasionado e irresistible. Aquel beso… Comenzó con leves roces y caricias para seguir con un intenso y demorado besuqueo repleto de nerviosismo. También recordó como Holmes aprovechó un descuido para penetrar con su lengua en su boca sin previo aviso y con una seguridad que le espantaba_. "Debió pincharse con mi bigote, seguro". _Aunque aquello no debió importarle al detective, porque alargó y profundizó el beso hasta que los guardias ingleses se habían marchado.

-¿Por qué lo hizo, Holmes? ¿Acaso quiere volverme loco?

Watson hizo aquella pregunta en voz alta, sin esperar respuesta, ya que su amigo seguía en un sueño profundo e imperturbable. Minutos después se arrepintió de aquello. Dudaba de si lo habría escuchado. Incluso dudaba de si podía leer sus pensamientos. _"Si es así, debe estar riéndose de mí por dentro…"._

El tren comenzó a perder velocidad. La estación estaba a un escaso kilómetro.

-Despierte Holmes, hemos llegado.

El detective seguía impasible. John alargó su brazo y alcanzó a coger el arco del violín. Lo guardó con sumo cuidado en el estuche y se puso de pie.

-Despierte, vamos. Ya estamos en París.

-¿Qué…? Déjeme… un poco más…

-Vamos Bella Durmiente, el carruaje le espera.

Holmes abrió los ojos de par en par. Frente a él estaba el doctor Watson, tendiéndole la mano con una gran sonrisa.

-Qué descarado.

Sherlock se levantó, le arrebató de la mano el estuche del violín, rechazó su mano y se puso rumbo a la salida de la locomotora. Watson observó como se marchaba con los ojos achinados por el rencor y por el sueño. Sonrió de nuevo, cogió su equipaje y siguió al detective. _"Esta vez he ganado yo, Holmes"._

...

Yahooo~! (^3^)/

En el primer capítulo se me pasó saludar. Soy Keruru y quería hablaros un poco de este fanfic. Lo escribí hace ya un año y fue mi primer fanfic con muchos capítulos. Los personajes no son míos, obviamente, son de Arthur Conan Doyle. Para la caracterización de Holmes y Watson me basé en las últimas películas de Sherlock Holmes de la Warner Bros (Robert Downey Jr. y Jude Law) Tiene lemmon y un poquito de angst. Como dije, fue mi primer fanfic y no creo que sea especialmente bueno, pero si logro sacaros alguna sonrisa me daré por satisfecha. Y debo dar las gracias a **yurikoXVIII** por su review (el fic lo terminé hace mucho, pero tus consejos me han servido de ayuda por si edito algunas cosas, ¡muchas gracias!)

Ah, también deciros que este fic tendrá 20 capítulos y un epílogo. Y ya no me enrollo más~ ¡Gracias por leerme!


	3. Los ojos azules del inglés

**3. Los ojos azules del inglés**

El humo de la locomotora cegó brevemente la visión de Sherlock. De entre las tinieblas, Watson sacudía el aire de su alrededor con una mano, y casi chocó de bruces con su compañero.

-Siempre es un placer verle, Watson.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Por nada… vamos.

Holmes esperó a que John se recuperara de la intoxicación causada por el humo y emprendió el camino a su vera, procurando no dejar a Watson detrás. Al contrario que al doctor, Holmes no le dio demasiadas vueltas al beso. Tenía demasiado que hacer, y el ansia por detener los planes de Moriarty apenas daban cabida a cualquier pensamiento sobre su compañero. Watson rozó inconscientemente la mano de Sherlock, haciendo olvidar a éste todo lo que estaba planeando en aquel instante.

-Watson, ¿está muy lejos la casa de su amigo?

-No demasiado, pero tendremos que andar bastante.

-Su equipaje debe pesar mucho, ¿me permite llevarlo?

-No, no… no es necesario.

-Insisto.

-De verdad, no es…

Watson no puedo acabar la frase. Sherlock ya había cogido su equipaje y acelerado el paso. El detective dejó a un lado a Moriarty para recordar lo que ocurrió hacía horas en el oscuro callejón.

Recordaba cómo Watson lo miraba con nerviosismo. Casi podía jurar que le escuchó jadear en algún momento. _"Watson jadeando por mí. Improbable"_. Recordó lo frágil que parecía el doctor en aquellos minutos cuando el mundo se detuvo. Era tan vulnerable… Jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza hacerle daño, pero a jurar por las reacciones de John, parecía que estuviese a punto de ser apaleado. O peor… violado. _"Violado… a decir verdad, sí que le violé. Violé su intimidad y su confianza en mí. ¿Qué pensará ahora? ¿Qué estoy loco? ¿Enfermo?"_. No quería seguir pensando en aquello. Justo en ese momento, unos ojos azules escondidos bajo un sombrero inglés le sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Oiga Holmes, ¿nos sentamos en aquel parque? Le noto cansado.

-Tiene los ojos azules…

-¿Quién?

-¡Usted!

-Ah, sí… bueno, ¿y por qué lo dice?

-Porque nunca me había fijado.

-Ni falta que le hace… Sentémonos.

Watson, haciendo gala de su caballerosidad, dejó que Holmes se sentase primero. Un suspiro de cansancio proveniente del doctor avivó sus pensamientos. _"¿Y si le gusto a Watson? Muy improbable…_". Entonces recordó el extraño deseo de John. En ningún momento le rechazó, y se dejó hacer todo lo que él quiso. En el callejón oscuro, sus labios parecían suplicar atención, y su cuerpo… su cuerpo era un amasijo de nervios y hormonas alteradas.

Observó de reojo a Watson. Jamás se había percatado de la belleza de aquel hombre. Tenía unos rasgos totalmente ingleses. Sus ojos azules eran penetrantes, y sus labios medio ocultos por el bigote eran demasiado excitantes. Tez blanca pero no en exceso, y una piel que pedía a gritos ser acariciada.

John se sintió observado.

-¿Qué mira, Holmes?

-Oh, nada. ¿Quiere continuar?

-Por favor.

Holmes se puso de pie como una bala y agarró el equipaje de Watson con violencia. Esta vez emprendió el camino sin esperarlo. Parecía querer evitar volver a tener contacto visual con su compañero. Su consciencia era ahora un tumulto de contradicciones. Una guerra interna, sin tregua, y que poco a poco devoraba su cordura.

Veinte minutos después, ya estaban frente a la casa del viejo amigo de Watson. Sabía poco de él. El doctor le contó que era profesor en una universidad de medicina, no muy lejos del centro de París. Al parecer estudiaron juntos. Y hasta ahí llegaban los pocos conocimientos del detective sobre aquel desconocido.

...

¡Hola, hola! Hoy que tengo tiempo puede que suba un par de capítulos más. Como veis, relato lo que a ambos personajes se les pasa por la cabeza. Creo que así la historia será más fácil de llevar y podéis saber lo que cada uno piensa del otro. El próximo capítulo tendrá un poquito de lemon, y hasta aquí puedo leer~


	4. Luz roja

**4. Luz roja**

Aquella noche en la casa del profesor tomó un tono rojizo intenso. Sherlock y Watson estaban en el sótano que el catedrático usaba como sala de revelado de fotografías. El doctor se subió las mangas de la camisa a la altura de los codos y se puso a mezclar los componentes del revelado. Mientras tanto, Holmes preparaba el papel fotográfico que más tarde metería en los recipientes.

-Traiga aquel bote pequeño de allí, Holmes.

-Enseguida. ¿Necesita también bisturí, doctor?

-Deje las bromas para otro momento. Este trabajo es muy delicado.

Sherlock cogió el bote de la repisa y se dirigió a la mesa donde trabajaba el doctor. Se posicionó detrás de él, y apoyando la barbilla sobre el hombro de Watson, echó en el recipiente un par de gotas del líquido incoloro proveniente del bote. John siguió mezclando los productos, ignorando los hábiles pero no suficientes recursos de Sherlock para distraerlo del trabajo. Holmes dejó el bote a un lado y rodeó las caderas del doctor con sus manos. Apoyó la cabeza sobre la espalda de John y aproximó aún más su cuerpo al suyo.

-Sé lo que intenta, pero no voy a satisfacer sus deseos, Holmes.

-¿Qué deseos?

Aquella pregunta fue un susurro envenenado acompañado de una leve caricia en la nuca.

-Déjelo ya, es inútil.

-Su cuerpo no dice lo mismo.

Holmes besó el cuello de Watson. En aquel instante, el doctor perdió el control. Todo pensamiento racional o coherente no serviría de nada. Cerró los ojos y su ritmo cardíaco aumentó en cuestión de segundos. Tragó saliva y disfrutó del prolongado beso que le privaba de la cordura. Sintió las manos de Sherlock desabrochando los botones de su camisa a la vez que sus labios subían y bajaban recorriendo su cuello y nuca.

Para aumentar la excitación y sacarlo de aquel extraño trance, Holmes tiró de uno de los tirantes del doctor para luego soltarlo produciendo un sonido seco y sonoro.

-Eso es jugar sucio, detective Holmes.

-Vamos John… Dejaré que tú realices el siguiente movimiento.

Aquel tuteo rebosaba confianza en exceso, lo que enfureció al excitado doctor que no dejó ni un solo segundo de descanso para proseguir con el ritual. Se abalanzó hacia Holmes y capturó sus labios con una pasión desbordante, dejando casi sin oxígeno al detective. Las manos de John se ocupaban de acariciar el pelo de Sherlock, a la vez que lo inmovilizaba para que no escapase de su alcance. Mientras tanto, el detective se las ingeniaba para desnudarse y quedarse únicamente con la camisa y la ropa interior. Watson se detuvo un instante para coger aire. Observó la mirada rojiza de su compañero, que no le quitaba el ojo de encima. En realidad, los ojos de Sherlock eran marrones, pero aquella bombilla de color rojo daba una tonalidad distinta a la mirada de Holmes, haciéndola más excitante si cabía. El detective jadeaba agotado, extasiado por los besos y por toda la situación que estaban viviendo.

Cogió nuevamente al doctor de las caderas y dejó reposar su cuerpo en la mesa de revelado. Watson apoyó sus manos sobre la madera para no caer y recibió las tremendas acometidas que su compañero le daba al besarlo. Aquello era demasiado salvaje. Demasiado animal. Sherlock no dejó en ningún momento perder el contacto físico con su amigo. El placer invadía sus sentidos y guiaba sus manos explorando el cuerpo de John, que no rechazaba ninguna de las caricias y arañazos. Sherlock recibió un fuerte empujón que lo trasladó hasta el suelo. Su compañero se deslizó hacia él, haciéndose hueco entre las piernas del detective que permanecía inmóvil y sentado con los brazos apoyados en el suelo.

Un gemido ahogado se escapó de la boca de Holmes cuando el doctor mordisqueó su cuello con saña. Watson volvió a observar el rostro de su amigo, que jadeaba con los ojos cerrados por la excitación.

-Siempre consigue lo que se propone, Sherly… Incluso si se trata de mí.

-Puedo llegar a ser muy convincente.

-Entiendo. Pero me temo que hay algo que jamás conseguirá.

-¿De qué se trata?

-De un… gemido mío.

Una carcajada salió de Holmes.

-No me lo ponga tan fácil, doctor.

-Apuesto a que no lo consigue.

-Apuesto a que sí. ¿Qué reliquia va a perder?

-Mis anillos de compromiso.

Aquello era demasiado tentador. Sin pronunciar palabra, Sherlock aceptó la apuesta con un beso. Acto seguido, cambió su posición y de un violento tirón, puso a Watson totalmente tumbado debajo suya. Se deshizo de los pantalones y la camisa del doctor. Ahora, ambos estaban en ropa interior y empapados en sudor por el nerviosismo. Holmes alzó las piernas de Watson y las puso sobre sus hombros. Luego se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

-Demasiado fácil.

-Tenga cuidado con lo que hace. He perdido flexibilidad con los años.

-Más fácil aún.

Las piernas de Watson rodeaban el cuello de Holmes. Si hubiera querido, podría haberlo asfixiado, pero aquello no era lo que más le apetecía. Sherlock besó a John con ansia. Saboreaba sus labios y el interior de su boca. Sintió como la piel de Watson ardía. Ardía tanto que podía jurar que desprendía fuego.

-Holmes… Holmes… ¡Holmes!

-¡Qué!

Sherlock abrió los ojos como si estuviesen empujados por un resorte. Encima suya estaba Watson con cara de preocupación y zarandeándolo como si de un trapo se tratase.

-¡Qué demonios hace! Me ha pegado un susto enorme. Pensé que se…

Watson no acabó la frase. Sentía pavor de acabarla. Se incorporó y se sentó en el borde de la cama de Sherlock. Parecía estar a punto de llorar. Holmes miró a su alrededor. Estaban en una habitación pequeña, poco iluminada y donde sólo había dos camas. Se sentía muy cansado, casi sin respiración, y con un dolor intenso taladrándole la cabeza.

-¿Ha tenido una pesadilla?

-Sí… Bueno, no sé si se podría considerar una pesadilla.

Watson se puso de pie y se dirigió a su cama. Holmes le seguía con la mirada. Todo aquello le resultaba extraño. Jamás había soñado con algo así, y mucho menos con Watson. Otra punzada le atravesó la cabeza.

-Si necesita algo, sólo tiene que pedírmelo. Ahora intente descansar.

-Gracias…

Sherlock se giró sobre su cama y le dio la espalda a John. Sentía frío y calor a partes iguales, y se horrorizaba al recordar el surrealista sueño. La obsesión y deseo por Watson se estaba haciendo claramente visible, y la idea de sentirse atraído por su fiel amigo le producía más dolores de cabeza. Ahora sólo podía descansar y esperar a que al día siguiente todo se le hubiera olvidado.

¡Hola, hola! Siento mucho tardar tanto en publicar. Este mes voy a estar bastante ocupada, pero haré lo que pueda. Debo daros las gracias por los reviews, la verdad es que no pensé que tuviese tantos, ¡muchas gracias! Intentaré contestar un poco a vuestras dudas. **yurikoXVIII**, siento mucho decepcionarte, pero John ya está casado aquí D: Sí, tal vez sea poco creíble, pero quería demostrar que Watson también es un ser humano y como ser humano tiene sus debilidades (en este caso Holmes~) Y situar esta historia en el tiempo y relacionándola con las películas es un poco complicado ya que es totalmente inventada. Podría decirse que es una... historia alternativa y ya. Siento mucho dejaros con las ganas de un poquito más en este capítulo, pero debo deciros que aún queda un poquito para que haya sexo de verdad, ¡pero paciencia! Espero que os esté gustando aunque sólo sea un poquito. Muchas gracias y bye-bee~! (^u^)/


End file.
